Fairy Tail Academy
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: See summary inside
1. Enrolling In A New School

**Lucy is a regular girl, she doesn't like to do anything dangerous, but her mother had other ideas. She enrolled Lucy, into Fairy Tail Academy, an elite private school, where the students live on campus. But the school, is not just a regular school, the classes are all different. Fairy Tail Academy, is a school for assassins. Can Lucy find a way to fit in, when for chemistry they learn how to make bombs and poison, and in gym they learn how to fight and handle weapons. Join Lucy as she tries to survive each day, and is in the biggest and most dangerous adventure, ever. Read to find out. Rate and Review. There is NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, Leo X Aries, Mira X Freed**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters.**

 **Lucy POV**

I was finishing another page in my journal, I keep track of what happens to me during the day, in it, it's like a diary. When I heard my mom yell, "Lucy dinner is done" I closed my journal and headed downstairs. Tonight we had, turkey roast, and mash potatoes, with a side of green beans. "Thanks mom" I said, as I grabbed a plate and sat down at the table. Dad, came out of his study and also grabbed a plate, and sat down at the table. Mom did the same, we started eating. "So your mother and I have great news" my dad said, "what news" I asked, "you know how you failed to get into the high school" mom said, "yeah, what about it" I asked, "well, we enrolled you in a private school called, Fairy Tail Academy" mom said, I stopped. This year I failed my high school entrance exam, now I have to wait for a whole another year to get into high school, "wait what, does this mean I don't have to wait another year" I asked, "yeah" dad said, I was overjoyed, I finished my food and went upstairs to pack for my school.

I woke up, and looked around. Last night seemed like a dream, but my eyes landed on my suitcase, and I jumped out of bed. I looked at my alarm clock, and went to take a shower. When I was done I got dressed real quick, and went downstairs for a quick breakfast. I ran back to my room and picked up my suitcase, I went out of the door, and got into my car. I was about 16 years old, and I have a license, my car was an old one, but it could outrun any of the newer cars. I started it up, and drove out of the driveway, I pulled on the street, and punched in the address to Fairy Tail Academy, into my GPS. I was hoping I want to late, for the entrance ceremony.

When I got there, I was super surprised, because instead of the small high school in town, this one was super huge. Fairy Tail Academy was a little out of town, in a forest. I parked in the parking lot, and got out, to go to the ceremony. The guard at the gate, told me where to go. The gym was huge, it was double the size of the high school's in town. I took a seat, the gym was already packed, with students. I had to sit in between two boys. One of them had pink, spiky hair, with green eyes. The other one, had blue spiky hair, with brown eyes, under and above his right eyes was a red tattoo. "I'm Natsu" the boy with the pink hair said, "Lucy" I told him, I would've said, more, but just then, a little old man, came out. "Hello, and welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, you will all be living on the campus. You will get your dorm number and schedule when you all leave" he said, I didn't hear anything else. He dismissed us, and I left, on the way out, a girl with white hair, was passing out papers. I got mine and went to see if I could find my dorm.

I found my dorm with ease, when I opened the door. Two girls were already there. One had scarlet hair and eyes, while the other had blue hair and brown eyes. The one with the blue hair was super short. They looked at me, "hi, I'm Erza" the scarlet haired one said, "hi, I'm Levy" the other one said, "hi, I'm Lucy" I told them, then I picked a bed, and sat down, I looked around at the room. The room had a lot of space, it had three beds, there desks, and two doors, one leading out, and the other leading to the bathroom. There was also three dressers. I unpacked all of my stuff, I put my journal in a drawer, in the desk. "How about we get to know each other" Erza suggested, "ok, let's go around and say stuff about us" Levy said, I agreed, "I'll go first, my name is Erza Scarlet, my hobby is fighting, and I like cakes" Erza said, "my turn, my name is Levy McGarden, my hobby is reading, and I like books" she said, "my turn I guess, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I like books to" I said, "ok, now we say one thing we dislike" Erza said, "ok" me and Levy said, "I'll go first again, I dislike anything sour and liars" Erza said, "I dislike, the nickname Shrimp" Levy said, "I dislike, anyone who doesn't give me my own personal space, and go through my stuff" I said. "Great now that we know each other, let's go to the student lounge" Erza said, "wait, this place has a lounge" I asked, "yes it does" Erza said, me and Levy went with Erza to the student lounge.

"Wait, why does this place have a bar" I asked Erza, when we got to the lounge, "oh, that's for drinks and food, if you want, and sometimes it'll sell other stuff" she said, "oh, okay" I said, I walked away, to the bar. When I got there the girl who was handing out the papers earlier was there, "hi, what can I get you, I'm Mira" she said, "milkshake, I'm Lucy" I said, she went in the back, and when she came out, she had a chocolate milkshake, in her hand. I took a sip, the shake was delicious, it was better than any other shake, I ever had before. I said thank you, and started to walk away. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone, the milkshake in my hand got all over me, and the person. "Oh, I'm sorry" I said, I looked up and saw, the pink haired boy, with the green eyes, he was dripping wet with the milkshake, but he was smiling. "No problem, your Lucy right" he said, "yeah, your Natsu" I said, "yep that's me" he said, I got on the floor and tried to clean the mess that milkshake made, "here, let me help" he said, he put his hand on mine, it shocked me, but it didn't hurt at all. He quickly, took his hand off, I looked up and I swear I saw him blushing, I gave him, some paper towels and we started to clean up the mess. Me, Levy, and Erza went back to our dorm, when it got dark. They, went to sleep, when they got there, I went into the bathroom and took a shower, getting the milkshake out of my hair, it was sticky. After that, I looked at my clothes, they were brown instead of white, "that's going to need a good wash" I said, to myself. I went to my desk, and pulled out my journal and started to write in it, about my day.

 **Journal**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today I had, a cool day. I got in Fairy Tail Academy. I share a room with two other girls. Their names are Erza Scarlet and Levy McGarden. I also met this guy, his name is Natsu Dragneel. He seems rather nice, and he has the weirdest hair color, it is pink. I dosed myself and him in a chocolate milkshake, he even helped me clean it up. I'll be cutting this one short, but I hope mom and dad is okay. Well good night._

 **Lucy POV**

I put my journal back in its place, in the desk drawer. I climbed into my bed and fell fast asleep. Wondering how my day would go tomorrow.

When my alarm clock rang, I got up. Erza and Levy were already up, I got dressed, and took a shower. Then we walked to our separate classes. My first class was chemistry, when I walked into the homeroom, the teacher wasn't there. There was no where to sit, expect for two empty seats, in the back. I sat in the one, closest to the window. Natsu came in right after I sat down, he sat down right beside of me. "Hello, Lucy" he said, "hi, Natsu" I said. The teacher came in, he had brown hair. "Hello class, my name is Macco Conbolt" he said, then he wrote something on the board. "As you already know, Fairy Tail Academy, is an elite private school, it is like that because, it is a school for assassins. So the classes, teach different things" he said, I almost fainted, did he just say, assassins. What kind of school did I get into. Then I remembered my mother, I aways knew she used to be an assassin for the government, she always wanted to make my life more interesting. She never exactly told me what school she went to, but now I knew. She purposely put me, in this school, so I would try different things, I thought. Well I'm stuck here now, might as well stay, for the year, see how I like it, I thought. "Today, I want you to get a textbook, and read how to make different things" the teacher said, we all got up and got a textbook. The textbook was a book, on how to make poisons. I read silently for the rest of the period.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and the last class I was in was PE. Finally a regular class, I thought as I walked in. When I got there, Erza, Levy, and Natsu was there. I walked up to Erza and Levy, "hi, Lucy" Levy said, "this school is weird" I told them, "yeah, wait you didn't know that this school was an elite school for assassins" Erza said, "no, I didn't know" I said, "how" Levy said, "for starters, I failed to get in the high school in town, and my mother, Layla Heartfilia, enrolled me into this school, I didn't know a thing about it, she refused to tell me" I told them, "wait, your mother is Layla Heartfilia" Levy asked, "yes, so what" I asked, "she was the best assassin, there ever was, who graduate from Fairy Tail Academy" Erza said, "she is a legend" Levy added, "oh, ok" I told them. The teacher came in, he had brown hair and eyes. "Hello class, I'm Gildarts" your PE teacher, in this class, I'm going to teach you how to use, weapons, and how to fight" he said, I sighed, another, class that involves, assassination. The class went by fast. Me and Erza went to the lounge, to hang out.

When we got back, to our rooms, it was dark. Erza went to bed, and Levy was already sleeping. I took out my journal and started to write, about what happened, today.

 **Journal**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today was wacky, I finally had classes. But I found out that this is a school for assassins, and all of the classes are super wacky. I mean, in chemistry we read about how to make poisons, and in PE, we're learning how to handle weapons and fight. I also found out something about mom, she was a student here, and apparently a living legend, she was the best assassin to graduate from this school. So I'm going to stay here, and make mom proud, she's always complaining that my life is to boring, so I'm going to graduate from this school to show her that she is wrong, my life isn't boring one bit. I hope mom and dad are doing well. Goodnight._

 ** _Pls rate and review,_**


	2. The News and The Fight

**Lucy is a regular girl, she doesn't like to do anything dangerous, but her mother had other ideas. She enrolled Lucy, into Fairy Tail Academy, an elite private school, where the students live on campus. But the school, is not just a regular school, the classes are all different. Fairy Tail Academy, is a school for assassins. Can Lucy find a way to fit in, when for chemistry they learn how to make bombs and poison, and in gym they learn how to fight and handle weapons. Join Lucy as she tries to survive each day, and is in the biggest and most dangerous adventure, ever. Read to find out. Rate and Review. There is NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, Leo X Aries, Mira X Freed**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters.**

 **Lucy POV**

It has been a couple months since my mother enrolled me into Fairy Tail Academy. An elite school for assassins, I mean what was she thinking. I'm just a regular girl, who doesn't like to do anything dangerous, if that's the case, then why am I starting to like the it here. "Ow, watch it" I said, as I jumped back. "Opps, sorry Lucy" Natsu, my lab partner said, "ow ow ow" I said, as I tore off my gloves, the burning stopped. I looked at the gloves, there were about ten different holes in them, each. I looked at my hands, they had ten different burns, each. "Watch where, you pour that, you almost took my hand off" I told him, "well, I didn't, and it was your fought to" he said, "how" I asked, "well you were supposed to be holding the flask, but as I was pouring it, you started to shake, and then you bumped my arm, and you know what happened next" he said, "opps, sorry" I said. "It's ok" he said, "Lucy, the headmaster wants to see you, and you should stop by the nurse's office, to get something on those burns" Macco said, I got up and walked out of class, to see the nurse, and then go to the headmaster's office.

I opened the door and walked into the office, "Gramps, you wanted me" I asked, the students call the headmaster, Gramps. "Yeah, you might want to sit down" he said, I went and took a seat, "what is it" I asked, "ok, I just got a letter, saying that your parents got into a car crash" he said, my eyes, got wide, "what happened, are they okay" I asked, suddenly, "they were going to a cafe, and a drunk driver crashed into them. I'm sorry to say, but they were both took to the hospital, but they sustained internal bleeding, and died" he said, "wait, what" I asked, "they both died" he said, "and, you can have the rest of the day off" he said, I nodded, I ran out of the office and into my dorm room. I collapsed on my bed, and cried myself to a troubled sleep.

When I woke up, Erza and Levy were asleep, in their own beds. The clock said, it was two o'clock, in the morning. I went back to sleep.

My alarm clock woke me up, Gramps told me I could take as much time as I needed, but I was going to go to class today, to get my mind off of it. I got dressed, and went to my first class. "Hey, what happened, after you went to the office, you didn't come back, to class" Natsu asked, I didn't answer him, if I did I would've cried again, and I didn't want that. The whole entire day, went by fast. Expect for PE, my last class of the day. When I got there we were practicing hand-to-hand combat, which was good, because I could get my anger out, and I was really good at hand-to-hand combat. The second best in the class, Gildarts said. I usually get paired with Natsu, Erza, or Levy, but when the teacher was pairing me up, he paired me up with Laxus. I sighed, he was the only person I couldn't beat, and often picked on me. I hated him, he hated me, because of my mother. We faced each other, and waited until Gildarts told us to start. We circled each other, when Gildarts told us to start, Laxus attacked me first, I blocked it, but it got me on my arm. He attacked me again, this time because he hit my arm, I was to slow to block it. It caught me in the ribs, causing me to lose my balance. I saw that everyone was already done with their own fights, and were gathered around watching ours. Laxus, got me two more times, one on my stomach and the other on my face. I went down again, "what's the matter, can't fight today" Laxus taunted me, I got up and attacked him, he easily blocked it, "you can do better than that, even a baby can hit harder than you" he said, he attacked again, he hit me in the ribs, I felt one break, "going to run home to mommy, to cry" Laxus said, that was it. I was at my breaking point with him, my vision turned red, and I attacked him, he couldn't block, I hit him squarely on the jaw, I didn't give him time to recover, I hit him on the jaw again. Then I kicked, him in the ribs, I heard two of them snap, then he punched me in the jaw. I tasted blood, but I didn't care, I kicked him again, two more ribs snapped, he fell down, I I kicked him, again and again, and again. Until my vision cleared, and went black.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. I looked around and saw that I had, bandages on my chest. "Your awake" a voice said, I looked and saw, Natsu sitting there, with Erza and Levy. "What happened" I asked, "you mean, you don't remember, well you beat Laxus up really bad, and then you passed out" Levy said, "I did" I asked, "yes, you did" Erza said, "I don't how you did it though, one minute you were slow and getting beat up. Then your speed and strength doubled, and I swore your eyes, was darker than usual" Natsu said, I gasped. "Yeah, what happened, why did you get called into Gramp's office" Levy asked, "well first, I should tell you something" I said, they all nodded, telling me to go on. "Well, my parents got into a car crash and died" I said, they all gasped, "and second, this has happened once before" I said, "well what happened" Erza asked.


End file.
